


A somewhat better life.

by BrightestOfCrayons



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ableism, Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Reincarnation, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestOfCrayons/pseuds/BrightestOfCrayons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The concept of being reborn as Haruno Sakura was absolutely cockamamy and imbecilic. Something that pubescent tweens daydreamt of in their spare time. Living it, however, is something else entirely, or at least this is what Fawn deduces during the first six years of her new life. She decides to something about the upcoming horror that awaits her village, seeing as nothing in the main storyline really happened yet, just not like the Sakura in the original series. That Sakura was starkly useless until Shippuden and ran around with her thumb up her *ss. </p><p>Oh no, Fawn was going to fine-tune things. But in her own way, and whenever she damn well decided to move.<br/>(There will be lots of different pairings in this story, some might not even remain the same. Just so you know.) (Off Hiatus, though I'm gradually reposting fixed/polished chapters. Summery fixed.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by Diamonds Droog, from Homestuck to make this fic. I hope you like a casual, and smooth Sakura.
> 
> Would have picked another girl, maybe Tenten. But Sakura has a higher chance to influence and cause a huge domino effect between team seven with enough potential to cripple her teammates or others. I have plans, and no one is safe. Not even Hinata. Nobody is coming out unscathed or without a chance for romance and or character development.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the ball rolling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed/polished chapter pasted from word. look forward to more of these, folks.

Fawn, she wasn't precisely jubilant or doleful during her life. Dying at age twenty-seven didn't genuinely seem to upset her either, or at least that is what crossed her mind, as she gazed down at her bloodied body. It was currently being mauled and pulled apart by the neighbor's pit bulls by the way.Why? Well if she had to conjecture, the damn neighbors left their gate open again.

Nothing bad had ever come from leaving it open in the past, but the massive pit bulls they had jumping around the yard were both bound to become running probable cause at some point. She just didn't expect anything to happen to her like most ordinary people would hope to think. 

She had just finished eating dinner with her family and had been asked to take the trash out to the curb, which she did with no complaint. This was when two giant pit bulls were running down the road and took a sharp turn her way when they heard the trashcan lid clack across the can. Like any sane person, she opted to run to the most proximate door, and force her way inside. The closest being her very own front door! Imagine that.

Now don't get her wrong, she could have hopped over a fence or something. But those canines eluded captivity more times than she could count, in more ways than she could count. Hopping fences included in that list, so it wouldn't have done her any good and would waste what little energy she had.

She tried opening the door, but just her luck the doorknob was locked from the outside for some strange reason. Well, she shouldn't say strange if she really had the time to think about it(Which she currently didn't). The damn door often had a habit of jamming every other day, unfortunately, today was one of those days the knob refused to twist. Had she the time or the chance, Fawn would have given her father an earful for falling into the dreadful habit of forgetting to fine-tune things around the house, a task that may have been time-consuming but necessary when one wants a door that can open! A door she could have swiftly opened stepped through and slammed shut behind her to avoid what had been quite the predicament, which was mostly her slamming her left palm on the door rapidly whilst attempting to twist a knob that wouldn't budge with her right, frantically if she might add. All in an attempt to either get the door open or alert one of her relatives inside that she was in dire need of assistance. but nobody answered the door, and those two very large canines not only caught up with her but jumped her. they had mauled her to death on the front porch of her house, blood filling the cracks of the wooden floorboards, her screams echoing throughout the very small countryside neighborhood where she lived. Eventually, her screams ceased, which leads us up to her current point in time where she is watching the canines pull apart her lifeless body as if it were a chew toy..

Fawn wasn't sure how, but she had drifted out of her body. it felt almost as if she were slipping out of a latex glove in all of its aberrant sense enlightening glory, whenever she slipped out, which might have been a few moments ago. There was no way to tell, but if she had to guess it when a pair sharp teeth sunk into the top of her skull from the looks of it. she'd never know for certain, there were just too many bite marks on her mangled body. She sighed, casually looking up at the stars when she started to feel queasy from the sounds of tearing flesh and the sight of her dismembered corpse, it didn't matter now.

To an outsiders perspective viewing this scene(If they even could), it might have been surprising if not alarming that Fawn had hardly shown any reaction let alone any emotion to what had just happened to her, but in her perspective, based on how she grew up it wasn't all that hard. Currently, she looked passive and indifferent in this new form, and that's what she felt on the inside as well. if she even had insides anymore, or so she thought while casting a small glimpse at said wet entrails being held in place by one of the dog's front paws and tugged on between its sharp teeth. Shaking her head, or well... her spirit head? she glanced back up at the stars, relishing the fact she could no longer feel the constant pain that plagued her body ever since she could remember... She had developed rheumatoid arthritis in every joint in her body during her early childhood, which had her feeling as she were an old rusted boat falling apart on itself for her entire life with pills delaying the inevitable...

Growing up with the disease made her stop and think things through when others would become brash and rush into trouble. It had made her sapient, cautious, and patient. but mostly bitter and cold. 

She had learned to grow habituated to the feel of her immune system assailing itself. She grew to accept the fact that as her siblings grew up around her, her nose would stay wedged between thick pages of Manga books, observing colorful characters along with their personalities. She felt truly happy yet resentful at the same time whenever she read these books, knowing that the characters and her siblings would move on with their lives and live ecstatically ever afters, whilst she would remain home. She had felt a small comfort in knowing that the fictional characters didn't exist, that they truly hadn't lived such amazing lives. Now she didn't stay home all the time, for if she didn't take up daily exercises of some kind, her arthritis would worsen. It was important to stay in motion with her blood disease, so her mother had coerced her into taking woman's self-defense classes, often comparing the moves Fawn learned how to do to the characters in her daughter's manga with their overexaggerated martial arts skills. It was amusing, if not a bit cringy watching her mother move her hands around like the overly enthused Italian Hispanic woman she was. Fawn assumed the classes were going to be harsh on her joints, showing reluctance to attend them at first. but after her first class, she realized they were not as hard on her body as she thought they would be. The old ladies attending the class with her, whose joints were just as horrible if not worse than her own drove her to attend these classes whenever they were in session. when they weren't, she'd walk at her own pace along the nature trails behind her home. It was a luxury that most in the country had. There was nobody there that would look at her funny or with pity whenever she began limping and needing to take a seat after twenty minutes. After her walks or classes, she'd shower and take online college courses in mathematics or partake in her guilty pleasures that are usually reading Manga and smutty literature from the nineteenth century. Though on rainy days, days when she felt pain the most she took up walking on the treadmill. but boy if it didn't ache each time she got out of bed, to the point she debated whether or not it was really worth it. In the end, she decided mobility was important if she wanted to read porn or read some manga. She'd need to walk over the shelves in her room to do that, so got out of bed. 

She would often laugh at her own limitations when she couldn't get off the floor or bend over all the way, often joking around her relatives that she would probably end up being that one nutty aunt who watched over bird cages all day, whilst doped up on analgesics and lived off well fair after her parents could no longer take care of her...Or died, they'd often get upset whenever she spoke like that but they didn't understand so they could go fuck themselves. At that last thought, she would always stop laughing and sink into short fits of melancholy.

This was probably why she wasn't so upset. "Good riddance." She muttered under her breath, though she knew what she muttered wasn't the entire truth. She felt extremely saddened by her death at the same time, as any normal person would have felt. But then again, she wasn't very normal was she? She was damaged both physically and emotionally, but not to the extent she wouldn't miss the people in her life that doted her as much as she doted on them. Which was a lot.

No, perhaps she only joked and thought something like this then and now was because she felt relieved her family would no longer be up to their tits beholden, covering her medical bills and all that jazz. A silly thought would be missing out on the remaining fillers of Naruto Shippuden, or how she wouldn't be able to re-watch Golgo 13 or Trigun anymore...

She let her eyes batter shut as began drifting into the empyrean. There was just no more pain, and it felt wonderful, so she decided to fixate on that heightened feeling as a spirit without disease and close her eyes. Openly, she would accept heaven if such a place subsisted...It was... Warm, she felt warm. 

\---

Cold air hit her remotely wet and numb flesh as if nerve damage and all of its lingering fuzzy tingles( if she had a way to describe the sudden feeling her body was undergoing) The pressure around the crown of her head threatening to give her a migraine, and she could not move. The pressure came to pass after a time, but it was so cold! she couldn't help it, she wailed, loudly. After a few minutes she passed out from how much her head was throbbing, or maybe it was from having exhausted herself from crying. 'what the hell?' 'Am I exist?' Were rational noetic thoughts that crossed her mind when she awoke from slumber. How long had she been out?! her eyes slowly opening and adjusting to the bright light. She took her time, there was absolutely no point in straining or exhausting herself again. 

She knew she was in a hospital room due to the heavy smell of antiseptic she had grown used to, having frequented hospitals all her life, the setting wasn't the same but it was also familiar in its own way that she couldn't quite recognize. maybe she'd figure it out when her vision wasn't one big blur. had the attack somehow blinded her? perhaps. but how the hell did the doctor's piece her back together when she watched those dogs rip the dinner right from her intestines? No, she died. So why could she breathe? It was like her soul had been stuffed back into a new latex glove, comparing it to have become accustomed to being outside after leaving a well-conditioned room, that being her old skin only to return inside the room. But in this case, was forcibly squeezed into another. One that felt a bit too tight, but that she'd probably get used to being in like a new pair of shoes. 

Whatever all this was, or wherever she was, she decided almost immediately to casually push any thoughts she had about this situation she's found herself in aside to be pondered over later. It didn't stop her from looking around despite the blur, though, mainly because it wasn't as bad as before. If she squinted hard enough, she could make out the shapes of women clad in an old-school white nurses uniforms. Each standing around a hospital bed. About five in total, all chattering as they began to exit the room through the sliding door. The language wasn't English if the outburst from a nurse, who sounded positively scandalized about something outside the door were waving any red flags. The phrase in question being. "Na ni?!" The nurses around that raised voice hushed what Fawn suspected was their loud co-worker, and their footsteps anon vanished soon enough, leaving nothing attention raising aside from the soft cooing of a giant woman holding a tiny bewildered Fawn, wrapped in a pink blanket. 

.. Fawn only stared at the blurry woman for what felt like hours, until realization finally hit her. Fawn had been reborn. as a girl, she knew from pink blur she found herself wrapped in. for some reason, she didn't care really, though by now anyone could surmise that Fawn did not care about an abundance of things, and liked to take her time. There is no particular hurry when being an infant, one that can't even move her arms and legs none the less. Or so she thought. For now, Fawn would just look up at the blurry woman holding her when she infrequently cooed the word 'Sakura.' at her. A lullaby perhaps? A name? No. no self-respecting mother would name a child something so asinine. What was this, Naruto? It soothed her to slumber, whatever the woman was singing to her..or babbling on about Sakura flowers anyway.


	2. Hold it together, move on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura thinks about the past five years of her life, and moves on with her sixth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone who chooses to be difficult craps their pants, (You know who you are.)allow me to explain something to you. just because i do not have character development going on RIGHT NOW, or leave someone in the story alone. it does not mean they will stay that way forever, because they probably have some horrible fate awaiting them later on. like some guy doing sit ups under his big screen tv, and the family cat decides to jump up on the table supporting the thing. That cat ends up knocking it over, and it falls on the dudes chest. it sucked, and yes it is a youtube video that i highly recommend to anyone with a thing for slapstick, or someone who has a habit of laughing at other people's misfortune. But yes. just keep your panties on, cuz this story is gonna be good. or at least in my opinion it might be. 
> 
> And i'm using the American clock, japans clock and times are confusing!

Fawn awoke at the crack of dawn arching her back, as she brought herself up and into a slouched slumping sit on the bed. the long, sultry pink curls around her face had stuck there from having slumbered on her side. Salivate had dried around her fat, heart-shaped lips at some point during the night. Her unnervingly sharp, half-lidded -almond shaped- dark hazel green eye's staring off into the distance at nothing in particular. Slowly, her mind commenced to catch up to her current reality. 

"Sakura!" Came the genial voice from downstairs. Fawn's mind was still processing this morning, as if a YouTube video buffering itself afore it could play right. She had nearly thrown her shoe in the toilet one day when endeavoring to wake up this early in this new life, her latest mother didn't try to rush her again after that. 

It was still unbelievable sometimes. Somehow, for god only knows what reason. She had been reborn as Haruno Sakura, in the Naruto universe. Maybe it was just god’s way of telling her she had a second chance to live her life the way she wanted, this is what some weird inner part of herself whispered whenever she started to think about her new life, it was vexing. She told that whisper, rather bitterly that that was fucking retarded. Silence would always ensue after that, between the two of them. Whatever or whoever it was, you know what, no... She was not going to call it inner Sakura or encourage it, for she was not bipolar and relucted to even go there. 

"Sakura, I hope you’re getting ready for school!" The feminine voice called out again, closer this time. 

She had been fortuitous enough to keep her body, and heart shaped face, along with her commixed Hispanic and African American features from when she had been Fawn Sanchez. Her hair was not Sakura pink like in the anime, nor was it straight but rather a dark magenta that wanted to stick out in every direction to resemble a boxy Nintendo 64 version of princess toadstool's hair. It didn't stop her incipient mother from naming her after the damn flower, though. Her nose scrunched in distaste, at least it had been better than being named after spices. 

She assumed her new color pallets were altered scarcely because of her old ones being much darker. It did, however, surprise her, when the color of her skin was very pale when it had once been much tanner, naturally. Her final conclusion on it being that she had merged with Sakura, or so it seemed. The gravity defying, yet soft hair was proof enough when her own hair had once been a well maintained thick afro. Her nose had not been this small either. 

Perhaps she would still have her hourglass figure, wide hips, and maybe even her more sizably voluminous breasts when her body started to develop after the age of five. She did not want Sakura's little boy body, nor did she want her old physical disability. That would be very uncool, but only time would tell.

Glancing over at the clock, it was five am. Fawn would have to be at the academy in two gut-wrenching hours, where she would start the beginning of her second year of learning how to be a killer. Unfinished homework sat in a shipshape stack by the clock, that had been left to pile up. Fawn had been remotely too diligent for it, what with teaching herself with her future sensei’s teachings, and other rudimentary techniques that been expounded in great detail during the anime and manga. She had been progressing very well since Sakura's body had excellent chakra control. 

"Sakura, are you up?" That same voice again, but this time it emanated from just outside the door. Fawn just stayed right where she was until the door knob's twist brought her from her phrenic thoughts. Glancing gradually over at who it might have been, did she give a marginal nod, showing the woman standing at the doorframe that she was paying attention. Fawn did not speak, afraid that if she opened her mouth that nothing good would come from it. Fawn was not a morning person at all, but it didn't mean she would grouch at someone she had to be around for half her life.

Mebuki smiled warmly at her daughter, with one foot in the door. The woman was absolutely stunning. Mebuki looked so much akin to the Sakura in the series at that age. "Good, now get dressed and your father and I will take you down to the academy after breakfast." Fawn remained expressionless but nodded none the less. Customarily when her mother prepared breakfast AND took her to school with her dad, it meant her parents were going to be gone for months on end to do some kind of nomad job outside the village. not like it was any of her business. Her mother walked out of the room at her nod, and Fawn stared at the wall drifting into thought again. 

When alone in her house with the curtains drawn, the racket she had caused, and how many times she had fallen on the floor had gone unnoticed by her parents since they only stayed at the house for a fortnight every four months. When they were present, had she stuck to her hobbies. The neighbors figured all the crashing around were just because she was a rambunctious, hyperactive shit child like most were. They didn't dare perturb her, though, for she had her neighbors by the balls. The one at her left had a cheating a wife, the one on the right shoplifts quite frequently, the house behind her being vacant. Sakura has good quality pictures of these neighbors she had stalked, in the act, pictures that she had taken with an old hand held camera found up in the attic. Pictures, copies, and plenty of film laying around that she isn't afraid to utilize or hand over to the right people. They know this. 

She had big plans for this world, plans she often sat down and thought out carefully with one leg occasionally crossing over the other, plans that she couldn't afford the many troublesome Anbu spying her progress. She figured that if they did, well, being caught glomming pictures of the insides of forbidden scrolls in that old shack Mizuki mentioned might just get her killed. She orchestrated to go there, just whenever she felt good and damned ready to do so. Again. there was no rush, she just turned Six. In the past, her joints had coerced her to bide her time, and it was just the pace she was habituated to and would keep at when doing anything she had control over. Besides, she could only transform into people right now, maybe when she could turn into a feline would she risk it, or maybe when she learned to hide her own chakra. She wasn't about to act reckless, it wasn't safe. She had learned from others around her that it was never a good idea to rush things.

It was like running across a freshly polished wooden floor when told not to, you will undoubtedly fall on your ass and get hurt. It’s best to tread lightly across the floor or find another path altogether. She would go out about this more casually. All that training had left her turning in homework at the very last minute it had been due, but her grades were still top notch due to how facile the questions were. Being a complete narutard, and a rather smart adult with a sharp enough mind to gain bachelor degree in mathematics would help out a lot with that. Though being a top student with the sort of answers she gave, and the high grades she got would eventually get her unwanted attention. She flat out refused to dumb herself down, however. It was an exorbitant amount of effort in a village full of sharp-witted shinobi. So she only sparred once a week during combat class, having put the self-defense classes, Fawn Sanchez went through to good use. She'd flip her opponents on their backs, dropping a knee on their shoulder roughly to place the side of her hand against a throat, winning each time. Hopefully, it leveled everything out and would assure her a spot on a team far away from seven if she was lucky. 

she had never been able to utilize the mathematics degree from a life once passed, despite having one day thought that she would become a college professor when her hair began to grey. one of those bitter ones who threw chalk at her students. Too late now she supposed. The academy classes had been intriguing, Naruto would cause quandaries and play pranks every other day he came to class. When it wasn't Naruto, it was Kiba acting up. There had never been a dull moment with how much those two got into trouble, the boys were just a stark buffoons. Naruto, especially. Amusing, sure, but buffoonish. The fact Naruto still harbored a crush on Sakura made it even more amusing, but she had no intention of returning his affections just as the authentic Sakura had, if only for different reasons.

One being, that the boy had never given anyone a reason to treat him mundanely, not when he ran around acting like a dunce. She would politely refuse any endeavor he had to show affection, just as she would anyone else in that class, though she wouldn't be rude about it, not when his life was hell. she might have offered to play with him instead, but she had no interest in playing with the other children. besides, if she started hanging around naruto, it would mean Anbu would commence spying on her. and again. she did not want any unwanted attention on her if she was going to steal classified information later on. another reasoning was being, that in her adult mind it would feel like cradle robbery.Enough said. 

Sakura opted to sit in the far corner of the room, often hiding from the chaos of class next to or behind Shino. The bulk of the boy's coat seemed to hide her well enough, and she would find it amusing how much the boy blushed when he allowed her to hide abaft his coat when that nosy Ino, or love-stricken Naruto came probing around for her during the breaks they were given. She was happy that by using Shino, the Ino obstacle had been avoided for the entire first year. Besides being great cover, the Aburame boy was very sagacious for his age, and Fawn found herself being able to have brief but nice conversations with him about the mundane, aliment, insects or the weather. The boy was not a very talkative person, however. Sometimes Shikamaru and Chouji joined in to fill in for his silence, (when they weren't ditching school) Fawn just laughed whenever Kiba decided to join in, along with Naruto and tell the four of them that they sounded like old men when he could not get in tune with their conversation. Fawn could tell that Ino really wanted to befriend Sakura, but that little blonde brat was too gossipy for Fawn to even consider. The twat had secret-spilling tendencies. A little girl designated Ami in their class was an impeccable example, as to why Fawn would never give Ino a chance. Ami had told Ino about a supplemental toe that she's managed to hide with a Genjutsu seal her parents taught her how to do just last year, only to have had the secret slip just a week later. It was devastating for Ami and brought the poor girl to tears. Ami seemed to become a bit of a bully after that, and the two girls have developed a rivalry of some kind over Sasuke. Ami's nickname for Ino being 'Ino pig' as Ino's for Ami had simply been 'Inbred Ami', it was amusing to watch their arguments none the less. After school, Shino walked Sakura home and often asked if she wanted to go searching for bugs with him on the weekends to which she would accede to most of the time, if not to fan the flame on their growing comity. Befriending a clan child wasn't a very good idea, but nobody really paid any attention to the Aburame much like in the anime, or manga. it was both woeful and comical all at the same time. They were facilely forgettable by those around them, and for that very reason had Fawn decided it would be alright. This didn't denote she would underestimate the Aburame clan, however. She just wouldn't share any secrets with Shino, her foreknowledge was a secret she'd take to the grave. she has yet to meet Aburame Shibi and feels as if it won't be that way much longer, not that she cares. Shino and Fawn have only just started becoming good friends. It had just taken time with how much Shino spoke up in general, or so she used to think. Once they were alone and amassing bugs in minute canisters, Fawn found that the boy could go on for at least twenty minutes about every species of beetle they picked up. Not that Fawn minded because this was as close to any form of a sophisticated conversation she'd have for the next few years until she could safely converse with other adults without drawing suspicion out of others towards her mature demeanor. Her lips had pursed into a flat line, whilst bringing the back of her wrist up to rub away at the eye boogers that had stuck to her long lashes...That damned inner Sakura had pestered her dreams last night, invading her subconscious as if a pestilence. It was almost like playing a modded out version of the legend of Zelda ocarina of time, with only Navi bobbing around wildly around her head as she tried to tune out the annoying fairy! But it was everywhere! The strangest part was that this Sakura took on the appearance of Shippuden's adult Sakura. At first, it had shouted at her, claiming that time had rewound itself and Fawn had stolen her life. But after Sakura sifted through Fawns recollections over time after being flat out ignored, it had Inner Sakura deciding to help Fawn train as a medical ninja. Or so the annoying shit proposed last night, but only if Fawn promised to help Sasuke in any way she could. It was a fascinating offer, one Fawn would be crazy not to accept. But Fawn knew just how boxed in this inner Sakura was, and told the light pink haired menace that she'd do it so long as every interaction they both shared had remained in Fawns dreams for now on. There was just no way she could abide Sakura on a daily basis, nobody could. 

She endeavored not to consider what one might label Inner Sakura, as she finally decided to get out of bed after seven minutes. casually she walked across her room passing the altered furnishings. When she was old enough for her own room, her parents surprised her with the pinkest room she had ever seen. It was a doting gesture by her loving parents, but she told them she would have to pass on the design. Though she understood, that it wouldn't do any good to pass up kindness from two very much in love, doting parents, whom infrequently see their daughter for months at a time due to their nomadic lifestyle.

Fawn had politely thanked them for the kind offer, and tactfully brought up an alternative. instead of throwing out all the lovely incipient furnishing's, they had dragged each piece of furniture outside and spray painted them all back. Her new wallpaper had become a savory oriental red and gold design, that complimented the dark wood flooring in her bedroom. Her father had been skeptical at first, but after she offered him a beer, and massaged both of her parents backs with techniques she had picked up for joint discomfort during her past life were they putty in her hands, she was just that good.

On her way across the room, she had picked up the long, white ruffled dress that had been sitting next to the sewing machine at her desk, taking a moment to revere the work of her latest creation. each one was white and had resembled fantasy Dollfie doll attire. She had sewn every one of her garments in her old life, it gave her something to do when she was a child since she couldn't go out and play mundanely with the other children. Eventually, it even became her job, as a dressmaker in the guest house sitting next to her own parent's upper middle-class home. it was that or a college professor. and sewing acquired victory because it was fun! 

It appeared an abundance of mothers doted the frilly Lolita attire she herself ran around in, as a result they paid her handsomely for custom designs they could dress their own daughters in. She would withal fine-tune a few garments for proximately everyone around her block, it just added another reason for them not to ring her doorbell, and spout off about how loud she was being. 

To be fair, she didn't think she would have to cause so much racket in her house now that Inner Sakura decided to train her as a medic. She could just fall asleep on the couch now, and train in her dreams. Didn't mean she wouldn't keep all the dirty photo's she had on her neighbors, she might need one of those dolts to do something for her in the future. Life seemed made, but nothing in life was ever that simple. if the diminutive, familiar ache in her slightly purple knees were of any designation of that.... oh joy. 

\--

"Sakura, your daddy and I are going out of the village again." Mebuki expressed warily when glancing down at her blank-faced daughter. Sakura was standing between Kizashi and Mebuki, holding their hands. Kizashi was swinging his arm softly, as he held Sakura's hand, smiling down at her with nothing but adoration behind those eye's. Sakura thought this man was dumb, and often wanted to walk out of the room whenever he told one of his corny, poorly thought out jokes. but she didn't because he paid for everything she had on. That and because she barely sees them at all, and thought that since she had to spend some time with them. it might as well be pleasant. 

Sakura had a feeling she unnerved Mebuki, out of the reason that she never allowed the woman a good read on her, or that had been what Fawn deduced when spending what little time they had together. Not that she really cared, but it was going to cause suspicion sooner or later if she didn't give the woman some reaction sometimes. it was just hard to do in the mornings when she felt cranky, and hard to do in the evening when she waved her parents off to go sew or train in the privacy of her own bedroom. It wasn't her fault if they were too dumb to notice, at least Kizashi understood. So much was going to happen in the future that she didn't really have that much time to dick around, and play with other children. Sakura looked up at Mebuki and gave a slow nod and a smile. Mebuki couldn't help but smile back thinking that there was some hope for Sakura after all. Probably, whatever... the sooner she grew up the better, being small, and looked down at depressed Fawn greatly. 

Her parents gave her an innocent kiss on the cheek and left her at the front gate of the academy. She stood there in her white mary janes, taking this moment to look over her sweet -lacey -lolita -one piece dress, with its long hime sleeves. everything seemed in order, so without further diversions did she turn on her heel, and walk passed the small wooden the gate to the front doors. Her swallow tail design on the back of her dress swaying delicately in the breeze, along with her long wild knee length hair. Shino had been waiting there for her at the steps, with his hand's in his pockets per usual. He started waiting for her every morning after their first month of knowing each other, and she could see a faint blush on his cheeks. Fawn fought back a smirk, as she raised a hand. She waved gingerly at him, finding a very genuine smile had worked it's way up the right corner of her lip's. "Shino, he-" she had been cut off mid-sentence by something, or rather someone slamming forcefully into her back, causing her to yelp and clash against the Aburame.

to be continued

\----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main focus for chapter three will be Naruto because it's about time we get some character development rolling. also, Inbred Ami. lol


	3. And suddenly the world turned orange for five days. Part 1 out of 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of important events that lead up to a crucial point in time, where we left off before these upcoming five chapters. Meanwhile, Naruto undergo's character development? Those who are sharp might know where I'm going with this, but then again.. You could have never been more wrong in your assumption. Muahahahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two povs with Naruto's becoming the main focus of the upcoming five chapters, as Fawn creeps in with her unsettling domino effect in between said povs.

Naruto had been so ecstatic, or at least these were his phrenic conceptions as he proceeded to chase an equipollently as sweaty, and energized Kiba during a game of Ninja. They had both been playing in one of the old training fields that Shikamaru frequented quite often, as the young Nara boy watched the clouds with Choiji. The four of them had all commenced gathering there when skipping class during their first year at the academy. And now that the academy was let out for summer break, did Kiba often play with naruto here, so his mother wouldn't chastise him for playing with the blonde boy.

 

It was the impeccable spot, that the Nara boy had carefully selected, as a place where they would not be bothered by any adults since it had scarcely been used. When it was being used, had Shikamaru tactfully thought of a countermeasure to ensure they wouldn't get hurt or in trouble, for he had heard from his father when Shikaku had been in a drunken stupor, reminiscing alongside Chouji's father, that it was where they skipped class all the time as children themselves. After learning about that, had he and naruto come up with a signal, to take turns launching some of Naruto's fireworks at sunset where the four of them would be able to see it, that would tell their group when that specific training ground would be used. 

 

Red signaled that it would be used, as green signaled it wouldn't be. Thanks to Shikamaru's drive to evade strenuous exertion, they would evade being caught and orchestrated to skip classes periodically at that location for their remaining years at the academy with the help of this plan. And finding out when the training field would be used wouldn't be too hard for Shikamaru, since it was his own father who rarely decided to train there with his old team, and always let his wife know when he would be using it. It would be suicide not to, Yoshino was a frighteningly eerie Woman. It had been Shikaku's only excuse for not showing up on time for dinner, or at all on specific days when each member of his old team had days off and decided to get together. 

 

Asking his mother why or when his father wasn't home for dinner, or during those future times wouldn't be suspicious either, and his casual reply being the word. 'Troublesome.' Wouldn't matter to her in the slightest, as she would be thinking that too. It was strenuous exertion, evading work. Or at least to Shikamaru is was, what a pain... There were only five days remaining of summer, and on the first day out of five had Kiba and Naruto stumbled upon a rusted kunai sticking out of the grass.

 

And by stumbled, it meant that that Kiba had authentically stumbled upon it. He tripped over it, and fell on the ground, getting a mouth full of dirt, as Naruto then fell on top of his friend. "Get off of me, stupid!" Kiba manages to get out, as he both coughed and spit out the dirt in his mouth. Naruto hurried to carry out his friend's request, helped Kiba to his feet, and gave him a wide kitsune- like Grin."At least your breath won't smell like a dog anymore." 

 

 

Kiba scowled, and shoved Naruto on the ground, as the blonde boy commenced to laugh. "Shut up!" Kiba was about to verbalize more, but was cut off afore he could commence."Woah.." Came Naruto, as he sat up and reached out to physically contact the Kunai's handle. Kiba's eyebrows seemed to vanish up into his hair line when glancing down at the weapon additionally. "A kunai.." Kiba culminated, his tone marginally above a whisper. The two boys glanced down at the weapon in wonder.


	4. And suddenly the world turned orange for five days. Part 2 out of 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback of important events that lead up to a crucial point in time, where we left off before these upcoming five chapters. Meanwhile, Naruto undergo's character development? Sakura's turn for a pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on the toilet, don't judge me. I was hiding from people at work.

Long soft, sultry pink hair blew faintly in the breeze past Fawn's shoulders and tickled the back of her right knee, on a rather windy Thursday afternoon. A look of indifference flashing across her porcelain features, as she walked the streets of Konoha. Her eyes had been stuck on the same page of icha icha paradise, re-reading the steps through which two characters intertwined their bodies to make a very saucy sex position, a position the female protagonist of the story had been in. It had puzzled her, because out of all the two dollar erotic novels she had ever bought from the bookstore in her previous life, not once had she read about bodies bending rearwards, and convoluting their torsos through the gap between their legs to perform such complex sexual intercourse.

She had been curious as to what the books were about, seeing as how her future sensei were completely enamored with them. In her own opinion after reading the first book she had to admit that despite how corny the pickup lines were, it was indeed a fine read with a decent plot between its smutty chapters. Now being in a six-year-olds body, Fawn knew that she could never get away with reading such literature in public, so she had tactfully come up with an orchestration to purchase them. Since her parents had always left her home alone for months on end, carrying out nomad jobs outside of the village, had they no need to carry around their spare Konoha ids. So Henging into one of her parents, and handing the shop keeper a copy of her Father's Id had been no quandary. 

Her chakra signature had been about equipollent to her father's anyway, so no one would think she were anyone but Kizashi and the stores she went to in order to buy these saucy novels didn't even know the man, so it wouldn't come off as suspicious to the manager if Kizashi was back in the village, not if he didn't know or even care that her incipient father had left. She just couldn't let herself be seen by any shinobi, which she had been careful enough to avoid. It wasn't as if she were spending her parents' money either, for she had made her own cash from fine-tuning a few garments, and making three or four dresses a week for her neighbors' children, as the readers should know by now.

All that had been left to do, were to purchase a few manga books from the market around the same time she bought Icha icha paradise novels, Manga or regular books about the same size of her beloved Icha icha. From there, had she carefully torn the book covers off each one so she could super glue the Manga book covers around the front surface of each Icha icha paradise book. That way she would look like a mundane little girl, reading books that were considered normal for six-year-olds. When she had stepped outside and began to walk along the village streets, she couldn't help but feel smooth as fuck. Inner Sakura had only scoffed at Fawn, but Fawn ignored her. She wasn't going to acknowledge it, even if it was the authentic Sakura because in Fawns opinion there was nothing she could do about the situation other than live on to the best of her competency, and help only when she could. 

It was scarcely hard, though, to ignore Sakura, when the pesky inner woman had been asking Fawn about what she intended to do to this timeline to fix it nearly every day at some random time, for long periods of time. It was exasperating and had been going on for five long years. A vein made itself known near the left corner of Fawn's perfectly normal forehead, as she narrowed her eyes and conclusively relaxed her shoulders, letting a long sigh elude her fat heart shaped lips. 'I'm trying to read this book, Sakura. Please be quiet..' At that moment, had Fawn paused where she was. Her white Sleeveless Knee-length Pink Cotton White Lace Saccharine Lolita Dress fluttering near the hem, as the breeze picked up again. The trees leafs rustled against one another, as surprise flashed across Inner Sakura's face. She was in a state of disorientation.

This had been the first time, ever, that Fawn had replied to her politely. Sakura had known full well that she had said some Nasty things to the dark pink haired girl at the beginning, incriminating her for the reason she was now inner Sakura, and how Fawn ruined her impeccable life of being Sakura Uchiha, but every revilement, every word she spat at this imposter. It was like throwing flat sheets of paper at a brick wall. The insults had only fired back, in simple short bursts. Each cutting deep and had been targeted at her Sakura Haruno's screw ups. It always brought silence, because Sakura knew each one was true. 

Sakura could admit that it was understandable, or at least now she could after looking into Fawn's recollections of what transpired in the girl's previous life. It was all she could genuinely do in this dark void, other than watch, and heedfully perceive the outside world through Fawn's eyes, within the dark haired girl's mind. It had saddened Sakura greatly, made her feel authentically culpable, to the point where she apologized and had even told Fawn that this was all probably Kami's way of giving her a second chance to live her life like she had always wanted.

Sakura wouldn't receive many answers back after that, other than bitter short sentences. It bothered Sakura, and it bothered her even more that she had no access to Fawns thoughts unless spoken to directly within their joined mind, that she can never tell what the girl was thinking... She wondered if Fawn could reach into her memories as well, and had been trying to ask Fawn if she would try, so they could come up with a plan to prevent the horrible events that were going to happen in the future. Fawn had not given Sakura anything to work with, other than 'Shut up.' 'That's fucking retarded.' Or 'I'm trying to sleep.' It always silenced Sakura afterward, but just when she was convinced that Fawn would ignore her completely, had the girl finally given her a decent reply back.."I thought you would never speak to me." Inner Sakura muttered. Fawn only sighed again and looked down at the page she was on once again, as she began to walk. 'What. Is it?' She thought at Sakura, though rather irritably.

Sakura felt her hopes elevating, as she folded her arms and pursed her lips, wondering how she should word this. "Now that I have your attention, Fawn, it's very important that you listen to me. I know we got off on the wrong foot, and you had every reason to ignore and yell at me, but you can't ignore me perpetually, or what is going to happen in the future. Please, Fawn. Let us work together to fix as many horrible upcoming events as we can." Sakura culminated. 'I already have an orchestration, Sakura. I have not been training for nothing you know.' Fawn replied nonchalantly, as she turned the page. Sakura's heart rate went up for a moment, exhilarated, blissful even. Fawn genuinely did care! "So what are you going to do? Tell me so we can go over everything." 'I'm going to steal the reanimation Jutsu scroll from the shack Mizuki mentioned.' Sakura aerially bypassed in the dark void, dumbfounded for a few seconds... "You're GOING TO DO WHAT?!!" Sakura screamed as she vibrated with vexation.

'I plan to take pictures of the scroll's contents, so I can copy it down into a blank journal, in code. From there, I can burn the pictures, and study the journal so I may cancel out the effects during the next war with the rinnegan I will take from a very weakened Nagato after Naruto gives him and Konan both the peace talk. with the rinnegan, I will be able to turn the tables on Kabuto, and get the reincarnated shinobi, including Madara to fight alongside the allied shinobi to take down the Akatsuki.' Fawn explained, as her dark hazel green eyes rolled over the words on the page in front of her. A faint blush threatened to creep up her neck, but she fought it down. 'And maybe, I will use the remaining reanimated shinobi, to track down and kill the future threat that will kill Naruto in the Boruto series.' Fawn finished. "No way! Its too risky, Fawn! Listen, how about I teach you medical ninjutsu instead? That way, we can save our friends like I hadn't been able to in the past. It should be enough, and with your new strength the two of us could stop nearly everything from happening, so we don't have to let the war happen in the first place!" Fawn seemed to roll over Sakura's suggestion in her mind and genuinely contemplate it.

If Sakura trained her in medical ninjutsu this early on, then she could certainly help the other teams, including her future one in wave country by the time she graduated. She just couldn't show all of her skills straight away, though she might be able to smooth talk her way out of suspicion if she were caught, but still...'Wouldn't the training you suggest look suspicious? I would be practicing it out on the fields additionally because there is no way I could inside the house. It would cause an extravagant amount of damage.' "That's where your wrong, Sanchez chan. We won't be training outside or around the living room like you have been doing. I will be training you inside your dreams, where you and I both know I have been visiting you every night for the past five years." 

'Unfortunately...' Fawn thought of her. "Hush you." Sakura shot back, as she placed her hands on her hips. "Inside your dreams, not only will I train you, but you will also be able to look into my memories like I have been doing yours. In my memories, you will see in great detail what has happened in my life. The manga that I'm in didn't show everything, so it's very important that you look into those memories." Fawn sighed and shut her book as she smelled the delectable scent of Dango to her right. She had ceased in her steps and glanced over to find the sweets being cooked inside a cute little shop. 

'Fine, we will do things your way.' Sakura smiled brightly, she didn't think Fawn would listen to reason, but she did! 'Under one condition.' Sakura's smile wavered a bit, though her brows furrowed, as she became curious as to what this condition could be. 'You don't contact me anywhere else but from inside my dreams, or I'm going to drop our agreement like a sack of potatoes, and do things my way.' She mentally conceived solemnly at inner Sakura, as she tucked away her book inside a cute, teddy bear head purse with long straps, which had caused the fuzzy brown head to dangle, and brush against her left hip during her long walk. Sakura fidgeted because something really consequential might happen that Fawn might need to know about outside her dreams. She bit her lower lip. "Deal." Fawn smiled, as she approached the counter, knowing full well she would find a way out of this deal sometime in the near future, but only if Sakura's plan began to fall apart. 

The man from abaft the bar had smiled back down at her, for she was such a comely little girl. Her dress, unlike anything he had ever visually perceived, her eyes proximately foreign looking in shape. "What can I get you, little girl?" Fawn pointed beside the man, towards a rack of cooling Dango. "Three sticks of Dango, and some sweet melon tea for here." She replied as sweetly, as she could. The man nodded and turned to serve Fawn just that. Behind Fawn, outside the glass window of the shop had been two boys arguing a bit loudly, Fawn only rolled her eyes, and ignored them, praying to god that they wouldn't notice her, or even worse, bother her. Naruto and Kiba were shoving at each other and arguing over something. 'Those imbeciles are probably arguing an action figure.' Or so Fawn thought aloud, to which Inner Sakura snorted noticed and smiled. it had been so long since she heard her old teammate's voice, maybe tonight she would convince Fawn to play with him sometime, or even sit next to Naruto in class. There had been only five days left of summer vacation after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Naruto pov next chapter!


	5. And suddenly the world turned orange for five days. Part 3 out of 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know the google definition of the word friend, which is - a person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations. Even without google, we know what it means to some extent. But do six-year-olds without smartphones or an interest in dictionaries and very little brain development going on upstairs know just what it is? Of course, they do.

Kiba and Naruto sat on the grass, ogling the rusted Kunai with stars in their peepers. Kiba was holding it in hands after plucking it from the dirt. Mud had stained half it's length, starting from the middle and stretching down to it's chipped tip. "It's so cool!" Naruto shouted, and Kiba winced. He had sensitive hearing and having his loud-mouthed friend shout right by his ear didn't feel very good at all. "Stop yelling." Kiba grit out through clenched teeth. Naruto grinned sheepishly and whispered an apology. "It's ok." Kiba said after a few moments of studying the sincerity in the blonde's voice with narrowed eye's afore darting passed him, and towards the river just a few feet away. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked, albeit warily, seeing as how the sharpened end of the kunai was so close to his friend's face. 

Kiba crouched by the river, and lowered the kunai in it, watching the dirt wash away with the current. "I'm cleaning it, duh." Kiba explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. fallen leafs crunch under Naruto's sandals as he approached his friend, placing his hands on his knee's and leaned to peek over Kiba's shoulder. "Why?" Kiba pulled the Kunai out of the water and started drying it off with the front of his shirt. "Because it's mine now." Naruto scrunched up his nose, looking rancorous about the situation. "But I'm the one who found it, why should you get to keep it?"

Kiba found himself frustrated, but only momentarily as he endeavored to come up with a good enough reason as to why he should be able to keep it. His grip tightening on the kunai's handle. Naruto was about to open his mouth when Kiba smirked. "Because I'm a better ninja than you!" Naruto's expression shifted, appearing shocked, then exasperated. "Are not!" Naruto shouted. "Are too! You have been held back in class twice, you are dead last in everything and nobody likes you!!"

Naruto seemed to shrink in on himself after what had been said, his vexation long forgotten.He felt saddened and looked as if he were about to cry. It felt like such a slap in the face to hear Kiba say that, Kiba was supposed to be his friend. said friend seemed to regret saying all that right about now and frowned as well once he realized just how far he went with his hurtful words. Naruto's vision got blurry, and tears streamed down the sides of his face. 

Kiba felt horrible, and could only watch as Naruto ran away from him. "Naruto, I didn't mean it!" He shouted after the blonde and gave chase. Naruto's lips trembled. "You liar, you are just like everyone else who doesn't like me!" Kiba scowled this time, and the blonde sped up, leaving Kiba in the dust. Naruto should have known it was too good to be true, that someone would like him or want to be his friend. He never understood why everyone execrated him so much. He thought Kiba was starting to relish his company, but he had been mistaken. His heart ached in his chest, his vision a blur from the tears perpetually amassing in his eyes.

'Just what did I do to make people treat me this way?!' Wiping the tears from his eye's, he spots a tall hollowed out tree. His vision blurred again, as he crawled inside. His tears watering the earth in scattered specks. he leaned his back against the bark, and brought his knee's up to his chest and wept with his hands over his face. Kiba had followed Naruto's scent after losing sight of him, which was a mix between ramen and sweat. It wasn't exactly a pleasant smell, but it was a welcomed advantage, having these over-heightened senses of the Inuzuka clan. his mother had sanctioned the effects of her dog summoning contract to mold his very being when inside the womb, which ranked him a higher breed among most of his clansman who didn't dare do the same with their own children. His mother's reasoning behind their fears being. "They didn't have the balls."

After twenty minutes, his left ear twitched. he turned his head owlishly towards the sound of sniffling. He followed it all the way to a hollowed out tree and knelt in front of the diminutive ingress so Naruto couldn't bolt again. "Naruto, I have been looking everywhere for you." Naruto didn't move. Kiba immediately felt deplorable, seeing the distress he caused in full effect. Naruto's nose was dripping, and his eyes were puffy from having cried so much. Kiba knew what he had to do, but he didn't like it. "Listen, Naruto. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean any of it, I was being unfair." He scrunched his nose, and Naruto looked up at Kiba with the saddest blue eye's and sniffled. Hope had shined in the blonde's eye's."Really?". 

"Really, and since you found the Kunai first, it's yours." He added as he crawled inside the tree himself to sit on his knees in front of Naruto. He pulled the kunai from his belt loop with his right hand and offered it to his friend. "I'm really sorry." He spoke again, appearing as if a kicked puppy. the blonde noticed that nothing but true sincerity had shown in that minuscule voice. Naruto slowly reached out to put his hand over Kiba's right. "It belongs to both of us." Kiba looked down at Naruto, who was smiling softly up into his slitted ebony eyes. Kiba couldn't help but smile back. "Ours."

The sound of locusts chirping against the bark of nearby trees, as well as their branches clanking lightly against each other in whirls of wind picking up here and there could be heard from around them. Kiba wished their seven-week summer vacation would never end. Naruto's stomach growled and echoed from within the hollow tree which caused Naruto to blush. Kiba only snickered. "My mom gave me some money before I left the house today, wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto grinned. "Hell yeah, but I get to carry the Kunai!" Kiba only scowled. "No way, If anyone is going to carry it first it's gonna be me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've written much of anything lately, bare with me here.


	6. And suddenly the world turned orange for five days. Part 4 out of 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot goes on.

A thick, gravity defying tuft of spiky silver hair swayed with the wind, caressing the left side of a broad-shouldered, yet lean framed gentleman's unsettling white Anbu dog mask, a white porcelain mask that covered the entirety of his face. said gentleman, had shrouded himself in a low ranking Genjutsu that hid him from the naked civilian eye or to those who aren't looking for any Genjutsu specifically, as his body flickered from across a dango shop rooftop into the thick brush of a tree across the street. Not a single leaf had fallen from its branches when his shinobi sandals met bark, proving that whoever this man was had truly mastered the art of stealth. relief filled Dog's heaving chest, as the sound of his labored breath's were muffled by the mask on his face. He had finally found Naruto.

He, along with several other members of Anbu have been probing around in search of the blonde haired prankster for the past thirty minutes now, the one that HummingBird had been assigned to shadow earlier that day and had lost sight of three hours prior to the scheduled shift in position rotation. HummingBird had kept quiet about the situation instead of seeking out the help of his fellow Anbu members for not only the sake of his pride as an Uchiha but believing he could figure out where Naruto had been himself. In the end, he couldn't, so when it was Dog's turn to shadow the child he was nowhere to be found. There had been such an uproar in the barracks about the situation, that Shikaku had relieved the man of his Anbu title for making such an unprofessional decision. 

Lamentably, it wasn't uncommon for the child to eschew them like this. Naruto has always known how to push ungodly amounts of chakra into his legs when he ran from their platoon, an amount they could never seem to keep up with without exhausting their own not as large chakra reserves. When it happened, they called in a fair amount of backup to scatter about the village and look for the boy together. It never took the Anbu very long as a team to find the boy, and sure it would be a little embarrassing for whoever lost the child later, and there had been some frolicsome teasing about it, but to throw safety protocol to the wind for the sake of one's pride made his blood boil for several understandable reasons.

Granted, he was no longer some rule-obsessed child like he had been in the past, but this was not only about the safety of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki they were ensuring but his Sensei Minato's precious son! Dog decided to put a lid on how he felt about all this for now, as he brought his hand up to grip the handle of his tanto, and slide fine steel out of its sheath, just an inch to run his thumb over the blade and draw a bit of blood. With the felicitous hand signs, had he swiftly summoned Pakkun back to him from across the village. He gave a thumbs up, and the tiny pug nodded afore leaping off the tree and into the air to flicker out of sight. His companion would let his commanding officer, as well as the other's know that Naruto has been found.

The wind blew by again, the rustling leafs sounding as if music to his ears, this was home. just below him, a young Hyuuga child had smirked when stabbing his rubber kunai into what looked homogeneous to his older sibling or cousin's thigh, the eldest boy covered his laugh with a cough as the toy squeaked. Dog smiled softly under his mask at the display, and then over at Naruto who was having a rambunctious, yet playful shoving match with the Inuzuka clan heir over one of the dirtiest toy kunai's he's seen thus far. the two boys clothes were covered in black grass stains, a specific grass their village covers their training grounds with. At least he knew where they were. 

Both of their tiny hands were holding onto what looked to be the toy's handle with their right hands. "Remember, the last one holding the Kunai gets to hold it all day!" Naruto yelled with a snicker, for he had shoved at Kiba's face with his opposing palm and Kiba growled, but it wasn't in any way cruel. the clan heir was wearing a toothy grin. Dog couldn't help but feel happy that Naruto had been able to make a friend despite all the detestation he received from those around him, said villagers were watching the blond distastefully as he was currently being wrestled to the ground by Kiba.

the sound of laughter filled the street, as it came from the two children. With mischief in his eye's, had the blonde managed to turn the tables on Kiba by tickling him. It caused the boy to waver, as he was flipped over. Kiba grunted, as he was straddled and his prehension slipped on the kunai when his back hit the floor. "No fair!" Naruto took this chance to yank it from Kiba's hand and raise it above his head with both hands. "There is no fairness between ninja!" He screeched, and Kiba shoved Naruto off of him with a pout. Naruto just laughed on the way down, and the two slowly began to catch their breath. Naruto put the kunai in the belt loop of his shorts and pushed himself off the ground to offer Kiba a hand. Kiba smiled and took it. As Kiba was hoisted to a stand, Naruto couldn't help his eyes widening as his cheeks tinted pink when looking into the Dango shop window. Kiba was facing Naruto and raised a brow. "Naruto?" He tilted his head and waved a hand in front of the blonde's face. No response.

Kiba was curious as to what had caught Naruto's attention, so he turned to follow the blonde's stare. Naruto had been looking inside the Dango shop, where Sakura Hime was sitting in the corner by a wall reading her book. Kiba grinned, as he finally understood why Naruto zoned out like he had. Sakura Hime truly was the prettiest girl in their class contiguous to Ino, and Ami but whenever he endeavored to start a conversation with her she would use words he couldn't understand. It was dismaying, and he could never listen or contribute to what she had been speaking about for long. It would frustrate him to no end, and he'd tell her she sounded like his grandpa when he had just about had enough, not that he meant she was old or anything. he was glad she only laughed when Ino or Ami would have hit him. Boys often called her Sakura Hime abaft her back since they were too shy to do it in person, and he couldn't help but find such a designation fitting.

Naruto often told him she dressed like a storybook princess. In Kiba's mind, with how she carries herself she might as well have been. To Kiba, Sakura Hime was keenly intellective and had a hardy air of confidence around her that he's only seen the woman in his family carry themselves with. he would have asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend himself, but she smelled too much like that weird Shino kid, which meant there was probably something between them. he endeavored to warn Naruto, but Naruto was kind of an obstinate plonker. but his obdurate plonker, platonically, mind you. Naruto would never give up, however, and Kiba was astonished at how calm Sakura Hime has been able to remain with his cretin friend asking her out at least weekly.

said plonker brushed passed Kiba's shoulder, and towards the shop, bringing him from his thoughts as he rolled his eyes. He had an idea as to what Naruto was going to do. "Are you gonna ask her out again?" Naruto only paused in front of the door and glanced back at Kiba with flushed cheeks. He raised his hand to rub the back of his blonde locks sheepishly. "Yeah, but this time she'll definitely say yes once I show her our kunai. She will think I look like a super cool ninja!" He explained, raising his fist as determination burned in his eyes. Kiba imagined how well it would go in his mind. In this brief imagination cloud, Sakura was positively dazzled with Naruto's Kunai and had linked her arm with his. "Your right, I can't think of a single girl in this village who doesn't like the look of super cool ninja." The Inuzuka heir meant every word of it too because who doesn't think ninjas are cool? Crazy people, that's what Kiba thinks. 

"Un!"Naruto nodded, turning back around to push open the door. Meanwhile, Dog couldn't help but release a sigh out of the brief stress he felt right now. 'Some things never change, do they?' Or so he thought, as he briefly recollected his short stay in the Acadamy, surrounded by fangirls with a scowl on his younger, scarless face.'That poor girl.'

\--------------

Sakura sneezed against her sleeve, facing away from the table while pulling the icha icha book towards her chest as to not reveal its contents to the world. She pulled a tissue from her purse and rubbed at her nose afore crushing the white cloth it in her hand. She stuffed it back in the purse and sniffled. 'I hope I'm not coming down with something.' The bell above the door chimed. Fawn paid it no mind and snapped her teddy bear head purse shut. She pulling the book back up towards her wandering peepers. "Hey, Sakura-chan! Check out our awesome Kunai!" Fawn cursed inwardly, as inner Sakura couldn't help but feel amused. she was tempted to tell Fawn to look up, but their deal... "Yeah, doesn't it make us look like to super cool ninjas?" Kiba chimed in adjacent to the blonde.

Fawn didn't even glance up from her book at them. "Oh yeah, I'm plenarily amazed." She replied in her best disinterested, low monotone voice. unfortunately for her, the two boys were too young to understand sarcasm or just how much she did not care about asinine shenanigans the children around her involved themselves in. "Ple-um.." Naruto paused, scrunching his nose as he attempted to say the word 'Plenarily' "Plenliry amazed enough for you to go out with me?" 'So close.' Fawn thought with an internal smirk. She waved her hand dismissively at them. "No~" Naruto only frowned, putting the kunai back in his belt loop. Kiba was speechless because it should have worked. 

"but you know, Naruto, I think a certain Hyuuga would be even more impressed with how cool you look with your toy." The blond's shoulders slumped, as he pouted. "But it's not a toy.." He muttered. "Of course it isn't," Fawn spoke with sarcasm, as she finally lowered her book and found the boy's face ripe with disappointment and couldn't help but pity the dunce with a diminutive frown on her face. A memory of Hinata and Naruto flashed in her mind right about then, one from Shippuden. Hinata and Naruto were both airborne, holding each other in front of a glowing full moon. "Hey.." She paused, gaining his attention. "Hinata likes you, even without whatever it is you have, you should go ask her out." Naruto could only blink as surprise flashed across his face. "Hinata-chan likes me?" Fawn's heart melted at the mere sight of such a hopeful expression.

"Yep, haven't you noticed how much she blushes and faints around you? She's terribly shy and wants nothing more than to confess her feelings to you, as well as be your friend, she just doesn't have the valiancy. But you do." Fawn poked his chest lightly, and Naruto blushed. "So what will you do, Naruto-san?" Naruto looked like he was genuinely contemplating it, as he crossed his arms. His blonde brows furrowing. It was a very amusing sight for Inner Sakura to see. 'It wouldn't damage anything right? to give him direction? Eh, who cares. it's not my love life.' Or so Fawn thought, looking down at her book. "Just take some time to think about it, ok?"

Naruto nodded and smiled. "I'll think about it like you said, thank you Sakura-chan!" Fawn smiled back. "Go on then." She cooed, as the two boys dashed out of the shop. 'Hopefully, this new revelation will get them out of my hair for a few days.' an elderly woman approached Fawn to place a plate of Dango on the table only five minutes later, along with a hot cup of melon tea. It smelled heavenly. "Thank you." The woman nodded back at fawn in response with an easy going smile on her face, afore stepping into the back room.

Fawn picked up one of the sticks and took a bite of dango. A piece of the tasty treat melted in her mouth."I don't think that was such a good idea, Fawn. Naruto didn't exactly accept Hinata's feeling straight away the last time." Inner Sakura whispered, sounding rather forlorn. What Fawn just did might prevent Himawari and Boruto from being born. Fawn only picked up her tea and cupped it her dainty hands, as she brought it up to her lips, her reflection looking back up at her from the surface of her drink rippled with her slight kineticism. steam wafted off its hot liquid as it settled within the rim of the glass. 'Maybe not, but right now he's very impressionable and at a state of mind where he'll do anything for attention or friends. he might just say yes with how excited he appeared when I told him for either erroneous reasons or genuine, either way, he will see just how wonderful of a person the young heiress is eventually.' "I hope your right about this," Sakura paused, folding her arms. The truth of the matter was, Fawn wasn't sure at all about her decision, but then again she didn't really care if the two got together or not. If they did then it would mean the charmingly resplendent, blonde turd wouldn't bother her anymore and steer the Anbu away from her direction completely. 

and even if the boy turned Hinata down, Naruto had plenty of other women to choose from in the future, plenty of women who offered him marriage proposals and who wanted to bear his children. but Inner Sakura didn't need to know her thoughts on this, no no. it was time for a subject change. 'Didn't we have a deal that you wouldn't bother me outside of my dreams?' Fawn smirked, taking a sip of her tea. She savored the flavor of melon on her tongue, setting down her cup with a light clank. Inner Sakura stilled, as her eye's widened, their previous conversation long forgotten. "Wait, Fawn, I wasn't ready. I promise I won't talk again, please stick with my plan!" 

Fawn couldn't help but place her elbows on the table, her chin resting in the palm of her hands. her smirk turning into a shit eating grin, as she flat out ignored inner Sakura's pleading. "Please! Come on Fawn don't do this, it isn't fair! Fawn! FAWN!" Inner Sakura shouted as tears gathered in her eye's. Fawn reached out to pick up a dango stick to twirl it lightly in her right hand. 'Did you say something?' Inner Sakura hunched her shoulders in defeat.. she wasn't going to get anywhere with Fawn right now, but maybe she could later, for their relationship wasn't as tense as it had been in the past but she had to at least try something. "Please..at least protect Sasuke.." Fawn took another bite of Dango, looking as if she were truly contemplating inner Sakura's request. 'I'll think about it, but in order to do that I need complete silence.' Inner Sakura sat on her knees within the dark void of their mindscape, she was completely at Fawn's mercy. She felt so useless, just like in her genin days. She hated it. Inner Sakura couldn't help it, she wept. 'That isn't silence, Sakura.' Inner only scowled and wiped the tears from her eyes, as she spat. "Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes will be fixed at some point, do help me by pointing them out if you like. I would also like to hear your thoughts on the story. It helps things along.


End file.
